


Ferz

by Lady_of_Moon_Over_Silver_Seas



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Albus Dumbledore Bashing, Angry Harry Potter, Not Canon Compliant - Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, Remus Lupin Bashing, Sirius Black Bashing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:34:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25602151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_of_Moon_Over_Silver_Seas/pseuds/Lady_of_Moon_Over_Silver_Seas
Summary: Harry refuses to stay ignorant any longer. He's going to find out what's happening whether Dumbledore wants him to or not.
Comments: 14
Kudos: 73





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ferz is apparently the chess term for the promotion of a Pawn to a Queen

Harry frowned, looking at the charm he’d found in an old Black Library Book, shrugging, he picked up his wand and cast it on his cloak. _‘If someone’s going to track me, that’d be the best way… and Fake Moody knew about my Cloak, so…’_ “Pistes à dépouiller”. A grin split his face as a sickly yellow magic glowed around his cloak, before following the flick of his wand and sticking itself to a broken quill he’d set to one side. “Brilliant.” He glanced quickly back at the book he’d found the spell in.

**_Tracer l’invisible_ ** _, cast as **recurrat astir invisibilia** is the only known passive spell capable of revealing a true Invisibility Cloak. Whether that holds for the famed Peverell Cloak is unknown, but the tracking capabilities of this spell cannot be unravelled without revealing the victim’s knowledge of the spell. Dismissal causes a snapping sensation for the original caster, as well as the breaking of the item used to hold the other end of the tether. The preferred method of this author then, is a transferral of the tracker as detailed below._

* * *

Harry slouched against the wall in the kitchen under his Cloak. Ron and Hermione thought he was locked in his room again, sulking, but he refused to let Dumbledore leave him ignorant. Not now. Not after Cedric. Not with Voldemort back. Harry let out a soft sigh as Moody entered the room and walked past him without noticing. _‘It worked!?’_ He watched in amusement as Snape stalked into the room, and leant against the wall directly opposite Harry himself, only to glare at Mrs Weasley as she tried to give him a cup of tea. Fifteen minutes later, he was trying to surreptitiously stretch his legs as everyone chatted, only for Dumbledore to finally make an appearance. His jaw dropped as he watched Mrs Weasley fawn over him, _‘Does she have no self-respect? Eugh! She’s almost as creepy as Bellatrix.’_

* * *

Harry slumped against the wall, struggling not to fall asleep as he listened to Kingsley ramble on about Fudge’s plan for the Auror Response in the wake of Voldemort’s rise… or the lack of one. Finally Dumbledore rose to his feet and Harry watched as most of the Order left through the Floo, leaving Sirius; Lupin; Moody; Dumbledore; Mrs Weasley and Snape behind. _‘What’s going on?’_


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The meeting commences. Harry is in for some shocks...

“What’s happening?” Sirius chirped, earning a glare from Snape, as he leant towards Dumbledore.

Harry choked, grateful that he’d thought to mute his cloak, _‘What the bloody hell is going on?’_

Dumbledore smiled benevolently and popped a lemon drop in his mouth, “As you know, Voldemort is back.” Harry frowned as he caught Snape giving a subtle flinch amongst the shocked gasps from the rest of those around the table.

“Yes, but Albus,” Sirius interjected, “Why are you letting the Daily Prophet insult you? You’re their only hope!”

_‘Insult HIM? Really Sirius?’_

“No concern for your godson, Mutt?” Snape interjected calmly.

“Dumbledore knows what he’s doing Severus,” Mrs Weasley patted Dumbledore’s hand as she handed him a fresh cup of tea.

“I was not suggesting otherwise.” Black eyes met her own, Harry letting out a snicker at the colour her face blanched, “Merely that the papers seem to be focusing as much on Potter as they do on Albus, and inquiring why Black shows no concern for him.”

Sirius blinked, looking confused, “Why would I care about the curse that killed James?”

Harry blanched, sinking to the ground in shock, as Snape turned to stare at Sirius in surprisingly blatant shock, “ _What_?”

“ _He_ would never have attacked if not for the boy. It’s his fault James is dead.” Remus interjected calmly, “Why would we care if the curse is getting what it deserves?”

“He’s DARK!” Moody bellowed. “Can’t trust the Dark.”

“Exactly Dear.” Mrs Weasley smiled at Remus as Harry stared around the room in shock.

 _‘Is_ Snape _the only one in this room that actually likes me? The hell?’_

“Exactly Sirius.” Dumbledore smiled beatifically at him, and took a sip of his heavily sugared tea, before setting the gilded cup aside, “Now. I was unable to acquire a Defence Professor for the year, so Cornelius has taken the opportunity to place a professor of his choice at Hogwarts for the coming year.”

Snape’s eyes narrowed, seeming to set aside what he’d just heard, “His intentions?”

“Officially to remove dissident influences from the school and attempt to standardise the students’ education.”

“And unofficially?”

“To prevent anyone from believing young Harry about the events that occurred at the conclusion of last year’s tournament. Cornelius has granted her permission to use any measures necessary.”

“Her?” Remus frowned, “I would have thought Malfoy.”

“I’m afraid his choice was Miss Dolores Umbridge.” Harry frowned at the disgusted expression that flickered across Snape’s face, and lingered on Remus’, “Lord Malfoy is cleaving closer to the Ministry of late, likely under Voldemort’s orders, and so Umbridge was the next most trusted Cornelius felt suitable.”

“She is not a woman who should be around children Albus.” Snape interjected.

“No need to worry, her focus will be on young Harry and those he surrounds himself with.” He glanced to Mrs Weasley, “Perhaps you should inform Ronald to make himself distant once again this year.”

“Maybe a fight over Hermione?” Mrs Weasley mused, “If I suggest that the boy has a crush on her…”

* * *

Harry curled in a ball under his cloak, the rest of the meeting going over his head at the revelations he’d just received, only to flee on silenced feet to his bed once the adults left the room, finding a snoring Ron spread out across a mound of chocolate frog wrappers. _‘Where did he get those from? Oh.’_ Harry frowned at his opened trunk, the box he used to store emergency rations for his time with the Dursleys’ (surprisingly unneeded this year) open and emptied.


	3. Chapter 3

A dark-haired man lay in a large bed. Emerald velvet bedcovers lying across his hips, pale muscular chest exposed to the air. Garnet eyes opened with a start as he launched himself upright, a snarl on his lips. A low hiss drew him back from his thoughts as a large snake’s head rose from beneath his bed, _~Masssster? What isss wrong?~_

_~The Potter boy learned sssomething upssssetting.~_

_~Isss it usssseful?~  
~It very well could be.~_ Voldemort let a smirk rise to his lips as he rose nude from his bed, and strode to his dark oak wardrobe to ready himself for the day. “Could be _very_ useful.”

* * *

Voldemort strode into the office Lucius had made available for him for the duration of his stay, wand twirling in his hand, “Tibby.”

“Master’s guest summons Tibby?”

“Bring Narcissa when she awakes.” At the pop of the elf’s disappearance, he frowned, drawing out a sheet of paper and began to draft a letter.

_Potter_

_It has recently been made apparent to me that you lack the knowledge that a Scion, let alone the Heir, of a Pureblood House should hold. Despite the Prophecy that puts us at odds, I find myself reluctant to let this state of affairs continue. In a position such as mine, one should always weigh up the costs and benefits of each action, and I see little benefit to myself as being known for repeatedly failing to kill a boy with less knowledge of our world than a Mudblood. I suspect you are already fighting the urge to set this letter aflame at merely the inclusion of that word, let alone the guess you no doubt hold as to the identity of the author. For your elucidation, might I suggest you make a study of Betelgeuse Black’s study of Muggle Influences upon the Wizarding World. You should find a copy in the Black Library under the name of Muddled Bloodlines and their Reintroductions. I will however summarise, as your reputation hardly grants confidence in the likelihood of your reading the text. As such, you should know that the common use of Mudblood as a catchall insult for those of presumed Muggle birth only emerged since the fall of Grindelwald. Prior to this period, it was used to refer to those who entered from the Muggle World and refused to make an attempt to learn the traditions and culture of our own. As such, whilst those such as I am informed the young Messers Creevy are would be termed Mudbloods, your mother would not. This is merely one example of a fact that you should have readily known from childhood. Given the memories I have been provided with, as well as my own observations of your actions in your First Year, I assume that your tutors were either incompetent or none existent, as I noted no less than five actions on your part that in an adult would have been ample excuse for a Blood Feud (and that is with the Heir Malfoy alone). As such, you will find the second sheet of paper included a comprehensive list of those texts a Pureblood Heir would have been expected to read prior to their attendance at Hogwarts. I have numbered them in the order I recommend you read them, in order to minimise the mistakes you make in this coming year, which presuming your Magical Guardian has actually remembered their duties, should be your first one in possession of your Heir Ring, and as such, the first year that your actions will have a reflection upon the political status of your House. I understand the doubt you no doubt hold now as to why I would attempt to strengthen your position, but as I said, I see no gain in defeating you as you stand now and, perhaps, gaining an understanding of your true status in this World will cause you to reconsider your stance in regards to the offer I made you in the bowels of Hogwarts. This will be the only letter I shall send to you directly, as no doubt Dumbledore is tracking your Post. If you wish to further our correspondence, I suggest you speak to the Goblins about their Personal Post Boxes. They carry a Protean Charm and as such are crafted to work only in pairs. Your owl should be able to find me to deliver the second box if you wish it, otherwise the Malfoy Heir will do so._

_Good luck with your decision-making_

_You Know Who_

_P.S. Consider this an offering of Truce. You have until Samhain to determine if you wish to maintain our correspondence. If you do elect to do so, then you have my word that any ‘events’ you may encounter during the coming School Year will be no doing of mine. I realise you will doubt my word, and so I will inform you that this paper is doused in Veritas Potion. You should be able to find a confirmation charm in the Defence text the Weasley Twins used during the year I taught._

**Author's Note:**

> Probably going to be VERY SLOW to update, as I want to get some of my other WIPs done, but I'll see what I can do


End file.
